YUNJAE - Lorsque le passé et le présent se mêlent
by jaysher
Summary: Jae est de retour dans l'immeuble dans lequel il habitant avec sa mère adoptive. En compagnie de Yunho, il se rend dans la cave afin d'y faire un tri dans ses dernières affaires restantes. Toutefois...


YUNJAE

Lorsque le passé et le présent se mêlent.

Un long couloir sombre et poussiéreux, des pas se faisant entendre, des froissements de vêtements, cette histoire commence dans le sous-sol d'un petit immeuble. L'ampoule qui pend misérablement et qui tente de vaincre les ténèbres par sa faible luminosité peut voir un ange passer, suivi d'un garçon tout aussi respectable. Ceux qui viennent de passer sous sa paroi de verre brûlante ne sont autres que Jae et Yunho. Au bout du couloir qui s'achève à plusieurs mètres de là, d'autres habitants de l'immeuble qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de les observer. Cela fait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le petit Jae et des sourires tendres envers cet homme s'esquissent sur leurs lèvres.

L'enfant qu'ils ont connu est devenu un adulte et un très beau représentant de cette espèce. Ses anciens voisins ont eu la chance de pouvoir le suivre artistiquement parlant. Combien de fois ont-ils pu apercevoir sa frimousse lorsqu'il était dans la bande, effectuant une promo d'album à cinq, puis à trois ? Oui, Jae est devenu quelqu'un de bien mais aussi d'important alors que derrière lui, de sacrées valises le suivent sans cesse. En y pensant, il aurait pu mal tourner si aucune main ne lui avait été tendue.

On aurait pu le retrouver au bout d'une rue, en train de dealer l'une de ces merdes qui vous détruit petit à petit ou pire, louer son corps à la première personne lui présentant une belle liasse de billets. Par chance, une femme est arrivée au bon moment et a su offrir au jeune Jae cet amour qui lui manquait tant. Elle l'a vu grandir chaque jour, rassurée de l'avoir sous son aile bienfaitrice. Son amour pour lui était et est toujours sans limite et au retour, le garçon aux traits fins a su la rendre si heureuse en devenant ce qu'il est actuellement. Et même se les choses ont beaucoup changé pour lui, ils ont su rester très proches.

Toutefois, Jae a pu découvrir l'amour une seconde fois, sous d'autres traits. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de cette femme qui le chérissait plus que tout mais du garçon qui le suit docilement. Yunho le leader, un homme avec qui une amitié indéfectible a pu se créer. Un lien qui a su se montrer résistant malgré les nombreux obstacles que les deux partenaires ont dû affronter ensemble, depuis leur première rencontre. Une amitié à laquelle des sentiments affectifs se sont mêlés.

Jae se place face à la porte en bois protégeant un petit local et glisse la clef dans la serrure. En ouvrant l'issue, il ne cesse de remercier dans sa tête l'ami de celle qui l'a élevé. Celui-ci, en effet, a accepté de leur confier cette petite pièce le temps que leur installation se fasse tranquillement. Toutefois, combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis le jour du départ sans qu'il ne se manifeste négativement ? Se tenant à la hauteur de l'encadrement, Jae promène sa main droite sur le mur se trouvant près de lui, tâtant la paroi froide à la recherche de quelque chose.

Lorsque ses doigts fins heurtent l'objet si convoité, le décor de la cave se dévoile alors sous ses yeux et ceux de Yunho. Au centre de la pièce, trône deux énormes malles en bois et contre le mur de droite, un vieux vélo tout terrain. Vu sa taille, il devait appartenir à un enfant. L'ancien habitant de l'immeuble s'avance de quelques pas et s'immobilise pour fixer les boîtes plutôt imposantes.

« Bon, je vais devoir regarder dans tout ça et y faire un tri pour savoir ce que je garde avec moi et ce que je balance. » Dit-il avant de s'accroupir devant la première.

Là, il attrape le loquet et soulève le couvercle quelques secondes plus tard pour découvrir les trésors que contenait Pandore. Tout d'abord, des piles de vêtements pliés prennent plus de la moitié de la boîte. Cela n'étonne nullement Yunho qui a risqué un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, sous l'effet d'une soudaine curiosité. Connaissant parfaitement son camarade, le leader reste persuadé que Jae pourra toujours rentrer à l'intérieur. Même s'il a grandi depuis l'époque où il pouvait arborer ces habits sur son corps, le garçon au visage angélique reste fluet.

D'ailleurs, voilà que Jae attrape un pull noir et le tire hors de la boîte pour le regarder.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le porter, dit-il, visiblement déçu.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'essayer ici ? Après tout, nous ne sommes que tous les deux et ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu torse nu.

- Tu as raison. »

Jae pose le pull pour se mettre debout et retire très vite la veste sombre qui tombe sur les vêtements. Ensuite, il retire son sweat et dévoile cette partie de ce corps qui attise la convoitise de Yunho. L'homme qui se tient devant lui est vraiment magnifique. Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de posséder ce corps pour lui offrir mille et un frissons de plaisir ? Les sentiments qu'il renferme pour celui qu'il se trouve à quelques mètres de lui refont surface et comme ils sont seuls, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Alors que Jae enfile son pull et l'ajuste correctement pour vérifier s'il lui va toujours, le leader prend son courage à deux mains. Il prend une grande bouffée d'air même si la poussière de l'endroit lui chatouille un peu la gorge. Tant pis, ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est beaucoup trop important à ses yeux pour reculer maintenant. Allez Yunho, c'est peut-être ton jour de chance, se dit-il. Surtout qu'ils sont deux, même s'il a complètement oublié que la porte d'entrée derrière lui est toujours ouverte.

« Jae ?

- Hum ? »

Lui répond son ami qui se retourne, en se recoiffant au passage.

« Je suis comment ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Très mignon.

- Hein ? »

Jae regarde Yunho en se posant des questions et se demande si son ami n'est pas en train de plaisanter.

« Tu veux dire que je suis présentable dans ce pull ?

- Non. Je te trouve très séduisant. En fait, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé de toi. »

Le leader s'approche et se poste face à l'homme frêle, veillant à maintenir une certaine distance en cas s'il devait essuyer un refus. Pendant ce temps, Jae comprend que son pull n'est pas la préoccupation principale de son ami de longue date et compte bien discuter avec lui pour éclaircir certaines choses. Il a besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de celui qu'il apprécie tellement. Certes, ils sont très proches et n'hésitent pas à se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou à se faire des bisous lorsque l'occasion s'y prête mais là, ils passent juste un moment banal en tant qu'ami. Yunho ressent-il une affection plus forte, des sentiments que peuvent partager deux êtres amoureux ?

« Yunho ?

- Tais-toi quelques secondes car ça fait trop longtemps que je garde ça pour moi que j'en souffre désormais. Voilà, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré et depuis, je ne rêve que d'une chose, t'appartenir.

- Heu… Merci, répond Jae, légèrement embarrassé. C'est très gentil de ta part, sincèrement mais je n'ai jamais partagé ce genre de sentiment pour un autre garçon.

- Je le sais bien et c'est pour ça que je tente ma chance. Vu l'affection qu'on se porte l'un et l'autre, je me suis dit que l'aventure pouvait être plaisante.

- Je ne sais quoi te répondre car c'est vraiment soudain. »

Jae baisse son visage comme pour réfléchir mais le voilà qui se réfugie dans un silence total et pesant. Sentant un mal-être s'installer entre eux, Yunho commence à regretter les paroles qu'il a osé prononcer et est convaincu que leur relation si forte risque de changer mais pour trouver une conclusion dramatique. Alors que la frayeur s'empare de lui et que le sang tape dans les veines de ses tempes, voilà que Jae lui prend ses mains pour les enfermer dans les siennes.

« Je veux bien essayer avec toi mais pour l'heure, je ne veux pas d'une relation amoureuse avec toi. Cela te suffit pour commencer ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux je l'accepte.

- Dans ce cas, viens par là. »

Jae entraîne son ami jusqu'au vélo avant de le laisser seul pour traverser la petite pièce poussiéreuse qu'est le local. Rapidement, il ferme la porte de la cave pour être sûr qu'aucun curieux ne viendra les déranger et retourne auprès du leader. Ensuite, il ouvre l'unique bouton de son jean, attrape la languette de sa fermeture éclair pour ouvrir ce second accès et descend légèrement le vêtement. Il fait glisser son caleçon par la même occasion et s'installe sur la selle de son vélo. Là, il grimace à cause du contact glacial que vient de lui offrir son siège de fortune, dévoilant en même temps, un joli sexe en repos.

Inutile de dire que de réaliser cet acte avec Yunho le laisse de marbre pour le moment mais les minutes qui vont suivre seront peut-être largement suffisantes pour le faire changer d'avis. Le camarade de Changmin s'avance et ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la gourmandise qui vient de se présenter à ses yeux. Amoureusement, il se met à genoux et attrape la verge encore endormie entre ses doigts. Là, l'homme la caresse doucement pour aider son amant à se détendre. Jae ferme les yeux et tente de se laisser aller mais la tâche s'avère difficile.

Néanmoins, sa mémoire ne tarde pas à lui jouer des tours et voilà que cette dernière l'oblige à se remémorer certains passages de son adolescence. L'homme se souvient d'un moment où il était encore au lycée. Enfermé dans le vestiaire des garçons pour se préparer au cours de sport qui allait suivre. Les adolescents de sa classe lui paraissaient parfois puérils mais à cet âge, il ne faut pas trop en demander aux garçons car les réactions peuvent être violentes voire extrêmes. Par contre, et c'est maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte, lorsqu'il se déshabillait sous leurs yeux, les mêmes garçons qui d'habitude, se montraient bruyants paraissaient brutalement silencieux.

L'observaient-ils discrètement et tentèrent, par la même occasion, de dissimuler un mal-être dans leur pantalon aux yeux de leurs petits camarades ? S'imaginèrent-ils de demander des services sexuels à Jae qui possédait déjà des traits si fins qu'ils auraient pu oublier le fait qu'il soit comme eux : un garçon ? Lorsque le chanteur des JYJ revient à la réalité, il se rend compte que son sexe était en train d'être caressé par quelque chose d'humide mais agréable à la fois. L'homme baisse sa tête et se rend compte que Yunho était enfin passé aux choses sérieuses. Il se concentre alors sur l'acte et dû reconnaître que cette fellation n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Se détendant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, Jae se surprend à poser son dos contre le mur qui se trouve derrière lui. Là, dans cette position, il peut vraiment se laisser aller et les succions que lui offre son soupirant sont si savoureuses que l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un premier gémissement. Suite à ce comportement expressif qui lui ressemble peu, l'artiste espère que personne d'autre ne l'a entendu pour n'avoir aucun problème lors des instants qui vont suivre. De son côté, Yunho continue à lui administrer ces caresses qu'il voulait tant lui offrir depuis plusieurs années et sourit à l'entente de cette expression de bonheur. Le leader des TVXQ est si heureux depuis le temps qu'il rêvait en secret et en souffrance de ces minutes de délices.

Finalement, sentir son sexe dans la bouche d'un garçon n'était pas une expérience si désagréable en soi. Au contraire et là encore, Jae découvre une nouvelle émotion et des sensations qui lui étaient inconnues jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, un garçon suce bien mieux qu'une fille et dans un sens, c'est un peu normal puisque c'est domaine qu'un homme connaît parfaitement. C'est pareil dans l'autre sens. Une fille ressentira plus de plaisir qu'avec une autre plutôt qu'avec un garçon.

C'est un mystère assez étrange d'ailleurs puisque les garçons doivent être avec le sexe opposé mais si c'est pour s'ennuyer dans de tels moments, pourquoi ne pas redistribuer les cartes ? Basculant sa tête en arrière et entrouvrant la bouche pour permettre à l'air dans ses poumons de se renouveler, Jae s'imagine dans les bras de certains garçons qui occupaient ses classes au collège et au lycée. Il comprend mieux le silence brutal de ces derniers lorsqu'il se changeait pour être présentable lors des cours de sport. Ces minutes si intimes sont en train de lui ouvrir d'autres horizons. Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais aventuré de l'autre côté de cette barrière qu'est le sexe entre hommes ?

Désormais, il se sent capable de franchir cette limite tant redoutée et de s'offrir à d'autres partenaires masculins. Néanmoins, ces derniers doivent être aussi charmants que Yunho pour qu'il puisse ressentir un maximum de bien-être et de frissons. Des tremblements lui parcourent soudainement le corps et ne cessent de se multiplier. De plus, le fait d'être surpris d'un instant à l'autre rajoute de l'excitation au moment présent mais pour l'heure, Jae continue à se concentrer. Ses anciens voisins peuvent venir d'un moment à un autre mais le chanteur ne leur doit rien et il est libre d'agir comme son cœur lui dicte de se comporter.

De plus, se pourrait-il que d'autres membres dans leurs groupes respectifs se livrent à des plaisirs aussi somptueux que celui-ci ? Peut-être que Yunho entretient une relation juste sexuelle avec ce gourmand de Changmin ? Peut-être que Yoochun se montre trop protecteur et très affectif avec Junsu ? Jae aimerait bien le savoir car cette nouvelle curiosité commence à le titiller brutalement. Néanmoins, il doit chasser ses idées de sa tête car voilà qu'il sent sa semence chaleureuse s'aventurer à chaque étage de son membre.

Son sperme s'accumule dans son gland et il a juste le temps de prévenir son compagnon pour que ce dernier puisse se retirer à temps. Toutefois, Yunho tient à se montrer à la hauteur et ne lâche pas la verge de son partenaire pour autant. Amoureusement, les paupières fermées, il fait jouer le liquide libérateur de son ami à l'intérieur de sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue. Lorsque Yunho sent que Jae a évacué toute cette pression qui animait ses bourses puis sa verge, le leader avale le tout et se montre bien plus amoureux que jamais. Etant complètement sous le charme de celui qui est assit sur la selle du vélo, le garçon se tenant à genoux conserve l'organe dans sa bouche juste par gourmandise.

Désormais tranquille avec son bas-ventre, Jae ouvre les yeux et commence à retrouver une respiration normale. Ensuite, il baisse son visage si parfait et plonge son regard dans celui de son ancien leader.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau. J'étais loin de songer que c'était aussi agréable. »

Pour lui répondre, Yunho n'a pas trop le choix de libérer le sexe de l'homme qu'il aime tant pour que ses mots soient les plus audibles possibles.

« De rien et je suis content de savoir que tu as aimé. »

Le suceur quitte sa position pour se mettre debout et se frappe les genoux à l'aide de ses mains dans le but de retirer la poussière qui recouvre son pantalon. Pendant ce temps, Jae quitte la selle de son vélo pour replacer son sous-vêtement et son jean correctement autour de sa taille. Ensuite, il quitte Yunho pour s'intéresser de nouveau au contenu de la première malle. A côté des piles de vêtements se trouve une autre boîte mais plus petite et de métal cette fois. Le chanteur la prend dans ses mains et l'ouvre pour y découvrir une multitude de trésors qu'il avait oubliés pendant plusieurs années.

A l'intérieur, un petit lapin en bois dont les membres sont tous rattachés au tronc par des ficelles de laine. Avec le temps, les bouts de textiles se sont recouverts de saletés mais un tour dans une machine à laver et le mal disparaîtra. Jae prend alors l'animal entre ses paumes et sent un frisson lui parcourir l'ensemble du corps. Il sent son âme devenir triste à la vision de cet objet qui pourtant, devrait être véhiculeur de joie et de bonheur. Non, ce lapin a une autre signification et voilà que des larmes montent aux yeux de l'artiste.

Apercevant le trouble de son ancien partenaire de scène, Yunho se montre soucieux et n'hésite pas à se montrer trop curieux.

« Que se passe-t-il Jae ?

- Ce n'est rien Yunho. » S'empresse de lui répondre l'angélique.

D'un revers du bras droit, Jae fait disparaître ses larmes et tente de se ressaisir en posant le lapin sur l'un des coins du couvercle de la grande malle en bois. Ensuite, l'homme découvre un petit sachet de toile jaunâtre, maintenu fermé par un petit cordon de la même couleur. Curieux, son propriétaire tire sur l'une des extrémités et ouvre le contenant. Il y découvre alors tout au fond, des biscuits recouverts de chocolat mais depuis le temps, certains se sont recouverts de moisissures et bien sûr, une odeur désagréable s'échappe du sachet.

« La vache, je pourrais bien jeter ces chocolats à la poubelle depuis le temps qu'ils se trouvent dans cette boîte. J'ai été cinglé de les garder là-dedans. »

Et Jae se rend alors compte qu'il était vraiment idiot lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent. Au même moment, Yunho promène son regard dans la pièce et aperçoit un rouleau de sac poubelles déposé sur une panière à linge. Il y voit là une bonne occasion de se rendre utile plutôt que de rester dans sa position de simple accompagnateur. Tandis qu'il se dirige vers le rouleau de plastique, Jae poursuit sa fouille intensive et trouve une boîte noire rectangulaire qui reposait tout au fond de la malle. De suite, son esprit se manifeste et rapidement, l'homme se souvient très bien de ce qui l'attend à l'intérieur de ce petit coffret.

Doucement, il l'extirpe de la grande malle et l'ouvre fébrilement.  
En son sein, une paire de lunettes dont le verre droit présente une fissure sur sa surface. Le métal bleuté autour des deux morceaux transparents a beaucoup perdu de son éclat d'antan. L'objet, véhiculant une multitude de souvenirs, ravive les pensées enfouies dans la mémoire du garçon au visage d'ange. L'homme se souvient alors que cette paire appartenait à celle qui l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant vulnérable.

Le responsable de cette faille dans le verre n'est autre que lui-même. Il se remémore avec violence de la petite dépression qu'il a vécue lorsque le mal était fait. Cette femme lui avait tendu la main et lui, curieux et joueur, n'avait trouvé rien d'autre de mieux que de jouer avec cet accessoire pourtant fortement utile. Même si elle lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, le petit enfant qu'il était avait conscience que sa bienfaitrice n'était pas fortunée. Cette mère a dû se sacrifier plusieurs mois pour s'en offrir une nouvelle paire, balayant par la même occasion les remords qui bouffaient Jae de l'intérieur.

Maintenant qu'il est devenu un homme et que d'autres souvenirs sont venus remplir son cœur, il était évidemment que ce moment douloureux fut enfoui au plus profond de lui. Depuis le jour où il est devenu un artiste à part entière, Jae n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à offrir des cadeaux à celle qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Toutefois, serait-il capable d'aimer Yunho d'un amour tout aussi fort et tout aussi pur ? Oui, il a entendu l'aveu de son ancien leader et cette confession l'a touché beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Le talentueux doit en avoir le cœur net et décide de se montrer honnête.

Levant la tête pour regarder son amant, il en profite pour fermer la boîte contenant la paire et s'adresse à Yunho.

« Même si je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'une relation amoureuse avec toi, j'ai besoin de plusieurs réponses, débute-il alors.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu crois que tu seras capable de me rendre heureux avec cet amour que tu me portes ?

- Je ne suis pas devin donc, je ne saurais te dire. Toutefois, je ferais de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi et d'être là à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte tes sentiments et cette relation que tu me proposes. Toutefois, vas-y doucement dans un premier temps car je dois m'y habituer. Je n'ai jamais été très chanceux et je n'ai pas envie de voir ce bonheur gâché.

- Je comprends et je ferais de mon mieux.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, sache que je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit et que j'accepte une relation amoureuse avec toi. On verrait bien où cela nous mènera. »

Et suite à cette conversation, Yunho se rapproche de son petit ami et s'agenouille sur sa droite. Là, il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui fait battre son cœur et sait désormais qu'il devra veiller sur lui, tout en le rendant heureux afin de ne pas le faire souffrir gratuitement.


End file.
